


Apologies.

by orphan_account



Series: Manners. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha John, Alpha Molly, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Death, M/M, Omega Moriarty, Omega Sherlock, Reichenbach, Sad, Sad John, Sad Sherlock, The Fall - Freeform, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The morning after Sherlock’s punishment and all Sherlock wants is to find his scarf.. Moriarty has other ideas.“Goodbye John.”





	Apologies.

The next morning John woke up to Sherlock clambering over him, Sherlock’s foot caught in the sheets John managed to grab him just before he face planted the floor. “Wow there love.” He chucked a little pulling Sherlock into his lap sitting up against the headboard. Sherlock squirmed in his lap, “John I have to find my scarf.” He shoved at Johns arms trying to get him to loosen his grip. 

Not liking how chaotic Sherlock’s behaviour was for this time of the morning John grumbled deep in his chest, calming the omega in his arms who -much to his own annoyance- relaxed against him. “We will have breakfast and a shower then we will go and find your scarf.” John pressed a kiss to the top of Sherlock’s curls. “Not hungry.” 

“You’ll have toast and tea.” John hummed knowing Sherlock would eat it when it was in front of him. “I have to go out later, promised Dr linden I would take her late shift so she could get home for her daughters birthday.” John ran his hand down Sherlock’s back rubbing it gently. 

Without a reply Sherlock shuffled out of Johns grip and scurried into the bathroom turning the shower on. John stayed in bed for a few moments dropping his head back against the headboard. He had to make sure Sherlock wouldn’t figure out what he was going to do. While Sherlock was sleeping he had text Lestrade and Molly informing them of Mycroft’s.. injustices toward The omega each of them cared so deeply for. 

“J-John!” 

John was pulled from his thoughts by the distressing sound of Sherlock crying out his name. Quick as he could John made his way into the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom. 

“I don’t feel right.” Sherlock was stood in the shower, curtain pulled open, water spraying right onto the floor, completely naked. 

John eyes scanned over him quickly, he was pale and his eyes looked glassy while his body swayed slightly. “Sherlock, hey hey hey look at me.” Lurching toward Sherlock before he could slip and fall he held onto the soaking omegas biceps. 

With a slight frown Sherlock looked his alpha in the eyes, then just like that he collapsed into Johns arms. “Wow” John caught him with ease and lifted his lip body up and quickly lay him out on the bathroom floor. 

“MRS HUDSON!” He roared quickly taking Sherlock’s pulse. Normal slightly elevated. His temperature rising and his fingers breathing slightly more rapid then it should be. 

“John dear if you’re just calling me up here to make you both breakfast aga- oh my goodness! John what’s happened to him” she covered her mouth watching as John moved him into the recovery position. “He’s been drugged, call an ambulance now” Johns voice wavered a Little his eyes scanning around the room quickly for anything that could have been the cause of Sherlock’s current state. 

Carefully brushing Sherlock’s hair from his forehead Johns heart was beating out of his chest as he tried to push down the rising panic in his chest. That’s when he noticed the toothpaste on the corner of Sherlock’s mouth. Snatching the tube from the sink just above them John sniffed the tube and growled loudly. 

GHB it had an acidy smell that stung he Alphas nose. An Alphas sense of smell was stronger than an omegas, Sherlock couldn’t have smelt it if he tried. John had learnt about GHB drugs while working at barts, a group of Alphas were going around using it on omegas at the university. Buying them a drink slipping the liquid in and before the omega could even finish their drinks they were passed out ready to be taken by the closest alpha. 

“Sherlock love, I know everything feels foggy right now but can you open your eyes for me?” John asked draping Sherlock’s body in the towels from the radiator. A small grumble came from Sherlock’s throat, “my scarf.” Sherlock whispered tiredly. 

“Yeah, we’ll find your scarf as soon as you’re better.” John pressed his hand to Sherlock’s forehead again he was burning up. 

“Toothpaste.” Sherlock grunted shifting a little, he was uncomfortable and his brain was working ten times slower than usual it was like someone had put everything in slow motion. It had to be the toothpaste it was the only thing he had come into contact with except for the shower water and that wouldn’t work. 

Sherlock could feel Johns cool hands on him, it made him feel more grounded and safe. It helped him think. Who? Who had access to their flat that wouldn’t be flagged by mycroft or Mrs Hudson. Who’s scent wouldn’t they pick up in their own home? He began to list off all the scents he could pick up right there and then.

\- Lestrade: Alpha, Friend, Safe.  
\- Molly: Alpha, Friend, Safe.  
\- Mrs Hudson: Alpha, Friend, Safe.  
\- Mycroft: Alpha, Brother.  
\- John: Alpha, Love, Boyfriend, Best friend, conductor of light, Safe.  
\- Unknown: Omega, Male, Danger.

Sherlock couldn’t feel John anymore, he couldn’t feel anything and he began to panic his breathing speeding up. 

John was stood watching as the paramedics hovered over his omega taking his vitals and injecting him with something to hopefully help him regain consciousness. Grabbing his phone from the night stand John called the one person he knew would help, no matter the situation right now, John needed to know who had put his omega in danger. 

Who was it? -JW

The response was back before John even shoved his phone in his pyjamas pocket. 

Jim Moriarty -MH

A loud growl ripped from Johns chest. “Mr Watson your omega is coming to.” The beta spoke softly shifting out of Johns way so he could take back his spot next to Sherlock. 

“Omega, Johnitwasssa” Sherlock’s speech was slurred and softer than usual, John hated it. 

“Shh shh shh it’s okay, you’re safe I’m here.” John smiled gently as he stroked Sherlock’s cheek. Sherlock’s eyes started to flutter open.

“Not safe.” Sherlock winced trying his hardest to move, the scent was here now in the flat he could tell. John was to focused on his omega to zone in on any slight different scents. 

There was a giggle from behind John, his head snapped up, the paramedic that had been helping Sherlock was stood in the doorway with a huge grin on his lips. Jim Moriarty stood dressed in full paramedics uniform watching as Sherlock reached for his Alpha. 

“Oh dear can’t have both of you awake for this part.” Pulling the needle from his pocket he jabbed it into Johns neck before the Alpha could react. 

John struggled to his feet standing in front of Sherlock seething, he was taller than Moriarty by a good six inches. Usually he would use his height and alpha status to intimidate the omega but this time his head was spinning and he could barely keep his balance. 

There was one thing he could still do he could protect Sherlock. With a cough John grumbled low in his chest and deepened his voice so it was riddled with the timbre he needed for the omega to submit. 

“No one touches or harms Sherlock Holmes.” His voice boomed and echoed around the flat. 

“Thats not fair!” Moriarty whined and stomped his feet glaring at John who had now dropped down to his knees Next to Sherlock who was clinging to Johns waist whispering. 

“Say goodbye to your pet Sherlock we have places to be.” That was the last thing John heard before everything went dark. 

—

That was the last time John touched Sherlock.. while he was alive at least. John had come around a few hours later stumbling out of the empty bathroom he found Mrs Hudson and the female paramedic out cold in the living room. No sign of his omega. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket he had five texts. 

I have eyes on Sherlock - MH

Moriarty is dangerous, stay away. we will deal with it- MH

John Sherlock’s just got here said something about you not feeling well? - Molly 

John he’s on the roof you need to get here! - Molly

John didn’t read the last message his heart was in his throat as he called Sherlock’s phone grabbing a shirt from the bedroom he listened to the rings, it felt like the longest phone call of his life. 

“John”

“Sherlock! What’s happening?” 

Sherlock was currently stood on the roof of st barts hospital. Moriarty was on the floor behind him a hole in his head. The little omega was shaking in terror as he looked down at the ground. 

“J-John can you bring my bumble bee. I-I need it.” 

“Of course, of course, Sherlock are you okay? Are you safe?” John was panicking his heart pounding as he snatched the stuffed animal from the bed and ran out the flat nearly tripping on the stairs. 

“I love you John. So much, you’ve made me so happy I-i never thought I would be the sort of person a-anyone would love but then I found you.” Sherlock wiped his face. His coat bellowing in the wind. 

“Sherlock why’re talking like that?” John choked out growling at the cab driver to go quicker. 

“I’m a bad person John and you’re so good, always so bloody good. You made my silly life perfect in every way that I could ever want or imagine.” 

John didn’t even bother paying the cabbie as he pulled up next to the ambulance station. “Sherlock what are you doing?”

John felt his entire world flip on its axes when he saw Sherlock stood of the ledge of st barts roof. 

“H-he found my scarf John I-i have my scarf.” Sherlock brought his scarf up to his nose. Smelling his Alpha, well John wasn’t his anymore.

John made a run for the building, “no! John don’t come any closer just stay right there can you do that for me please.” Sherlock waved his arm trying to get him to stay still. 

“Sherlock do not move.” Johns voice commanded deep and strong. But it didn’t matter anymore John wasn’t Sherlock’s alpha. The injection that Moriarty had given John broke his bond with Sherlock, it was fading away every second. Sherlock could feel it breaking it was agony but John wouldn’t feel it yet. 

“I love you John” 

“SHERLOCK GET DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I’m sorry.”

Sherlock meant forward and closed his eyes, it would be all over soon. 

—

John watched as Sherlock’s body fell from the sky and his feet were moving faster then he thought possible. As he rounded the corner people were crowded around Sherlock. 

Gripping the stuffed animal tighter John retched, feeling the urge to throw up. 

“Move! Move he’s my omega. He’s mine” John choked dropping onto the ground next to the blood soaked omega. His fingers pinched at Sherlock’s wrist. 

“NO NO SHERLOCK” John started screaming gripping at Sherlock as people started pulling him away.

People from the hospital lifted him up onto a stretcher, “no he needs his bee, h-he can’t- he needs it -he doesn’t sleep without it- his bumble bee” John clung to it as he collapsed into one of the helpers arms. 

—

John didn’t want to see Sherlock’s body. He gave Molly Sherlock’s Bee making her promise to keep it with him. Along with his scarf. 

The coffin John chose was black with gold trims, three little bumble bees on the lid next to his name, the headstone nearly the same. On the day of the funeral John stood calmly staring straight ahead listening to the poems that were spoke as their friends wept around him. Mrs Hudson clinging to his arm choking on her own sobs. 

The only time John moved his gaze from the head stone was when he heard Mycrofts voice as he began his speech about his brother. Lestrade must have caught a glimpse of the anger in Johns face as he grabbed at Johns other arm holding him in place. 

A deep growl erupting from John caused a few people to shift in their spot but John couldn’t care less. That man made more than half of Sherlock’s life awful and now Sherlock was gone and John couldn’t make it better for the little genius. 

John hadn’t thought about this part, the last two weeks he had been going over the funeral in his head over and over to prepare himself but right now In that very second, as they lowered Sherlock’s body into the ground John lost it. 

Dropping to his knees John began to howl in despair, the cry was deep and primal. An alpha who lost their omega it was like having his heart torn out. He couldn’t feel Sherlock anymore he couldn’t feel the little buzz in his head whenever Sherlock thought to fast or the little flutter in his chest when Sherlock giggled or the grumble in his stomach when he hadn’t eaten that day. He couldn’t feel him, he was gone and Johns heart couldn’t take it. 

John didn’t want to live without his Sherlock, without his best friend, without his omega, without the love of his life. But he had to, he had to go on and try be the person Sherlock always thought he was. 

—

Sherlock stood behind the tree upon the hill watching John scream and sob. His whole heart shattering, tears rolling down his cheeks as took one last look at his alpha. 

“I’ll come back, I promise I’ll come back. Goodbye John.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are missing gaps in the time line in this which will be put into place in the next instalment. I hope you enjoyed. X


End file.
